The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented variety Ixora taiwanensis ‘Hawaiian Pink’, unpatented. The inventor discovered the variety in a commercial planting of the parent variety in Juana Diaz, Puerto Rico in February of 2016.
After identifying the interesting flower color mutation, the inventor observed the single plant mutation for several months. First propagation was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings at a commercial greenhouse during March of 2016, in Juana Diaz, Puerto Rico. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a facility belonging to the inventor and not open to the public. Date of first sale was Jan. 31, 2018. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made before the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.